


You have ranch on your face

by scattertxt



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: All other legends are mentioned, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattertxt/pseuds/scattertxt
Summary: The legends sit down for lunch and when Wraith smears sauce on her cheek, you know Mirage wants in on that cliche, romantic movie scene.





	You have ranch on your face

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking about this particular scene in my head for days and days so just take it  
i couldnt really think of a way to end it so sorry if the ending is kinda bad gfhfjhgj  
not beta read 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Lunch time.

Everyone loves it right? The menu on the ship always changes, you never know what’ll be up for offer the day you sit down to eat.

You can't really call it a cafeteria, it's way too small. Imagine a cafeteria but with only 4 tables and you have it, located on the top of the ship. The legends have their own little kitchen in the corner, you’ll almost always find someone in there late at night sipping something to distract them from the night terrors. Next to that, however, there’s a small separate kitchen occupied by 2 elderly ladies; gorgeous they are.

They run the kitchen and they do it well, making sure no one ever goes hungry, Mirage always likes talking to them, he thinks they enjoy his company too. Every day at 12pm they cook something amazing, they don’t need a bell or chime to let the legends know, they can all smell it when it’s ready.

Octane is always the first one up, claiming the sooner you get there the fresher and better the food is. Everyone else trails in after him in their own time.

These days, they even have their allocated seats. obviously created on their own but everyone likes to sit with their friends right? 

Gibraltar, Lifeline, Octane and Bangalore all sit at one table, probably the noisiest one.

Caustic, Wattson, Crypto occupy another, you can guess what they talk about (it's science).

Bloodhound almost never joins for lunch, they take their food back to their room which is fair, everyone respects their privacy.

And that leaves Mirage, Wraith and Pathfinders table. These guys can be rowdy too. Though Mirage always wonders why Pathfinder joins for lunch since he cannot eat, (he really just wants to spend time with Wraith). Pathfinder is too innocent to have ulterior motives but Mirage has his speculations.

"So I'm just, yknow, minding my own business and this woman walks up to me and asks me what my name is. ME! She asked THE Mirage Apex Legends what his name was can you believe that?”

Nonsense continues to dispense from Mirages mouth as the 3 of them walked back to the table, 2 of them with meals in hand. 

Wraith sits first, Mirage sliding next to her and Path on the other side of them.

"wow that's so crazy, can't believe I missed it."

You don’t have to look to see Wraiths expression, clearly spoken in her uninterested tone. She just wants to eat her food. Though, she loves when Elliot talks, keeps everything else quiet. She’d never admit it though.

Recently, lots of turbulence has made sleeping much harder than it needs to be, all the light sleepers, or even normal sleepers are visibly tired. Wraith and Mirage haven’t had a solid night of sleep in almost a week; and the fact that Wraith used to think of this as a luxury, having gone months without proper sleep in the past. Though, even now she cant really complain, it might be hard to sleep, but Elliot at least makes it safe.

“Dude! We’re all over the TV all over the posters and billboards how can she not know who i am, i mean, ESPECIALLY me! I’m practically the face of the apex games.”

The coke vanilla Wraith was drinking almost ends up all over Pathfinder, but she manages to keep it in and puts her index finger up in defense before Mirage can even speak, successfully swallowing it moments later.

“You are not the face of the apex games.”

Mirage frowns at her in offense, mouth falling open. 

The lovely ladies in the kitchen have cooked everyone a variety of burgers, vegetarian options and everything. Wraith and Mirage chose the chicken and it came with a side of hot chips too, a slice of heaven. 

"I am definitely the face of the Apex games you just wish it were you. OH- no.. I get it now, you just don't want all the girls to see my gorgeous face everywhere all the time aww..you're a sweetheart.."

Wraith rolls her eyes and helps herself to Mirages serving of hot chips. Maybe he’s right, maybe she wants him all to herself, but she knows she’ll never get him all to herself while they live a life like this.

“I think Mirages face is a great face to represent the Apex Games!”

The pout on Mirages lips that formed while he watched her eat his chips slowly turns into a smile as Pathfinder pipes up to flatter him.

"Well, aren't you just a sweet-talker. See, why can't you say stuff like that??" 

"Because I can't lie to you."

"WOW okay! just pull out the knife already I can take it!"

The table erupts in giggles and light laughter, though Pathfinders is hard on the ears, they're used to it. 

Only now do they actually turn to their burgers, Mirage noticed half his hot chips gone, Wraiths already munching on hers. Looks like she got ranch sauce too, dripping down her pinky finger. It's kinda cute… It makes him think about how lucky he is, if anyone else were at this table, she just wouldn't be herself.

Having spent enough time staring lovingly at his girlfriend who has almost finished hers, he finally starts eating. God, the kitchen ladies never cease to impress. Crispy chicken, Chipotle dressing, fresh lettuce (from God knows where) and fluffy brioche buns. This is it. This is what life's all about. 

Now is when the room is at its most quiet, everyone's enjoying their food. It's hard not to when it's THIS good! 

Mirage takes a quick glance at Wraith to notice she's got ranch on her cheek, taking the last bites. It's smeared just above her lip, out of her own tongues reach.

"babe."

His voice is low, not a whisper but loud enough to sound normal. He catches her attention quick, turning to face him. Now he can see there's more ranch on the other side of her face…

_ Okay.. Don't get excited, don't think about all the romance novels- all the movie scenes of couples on picnics kissing their faces clean of food… _ But god its hard, an open invitation presented right in front of him, the woman of his dreams with ranch sauce smeared on her cheeks, both sides!

He leaves one hand with his burger and the other comes up to point at his own cheek in an attempt to get Wraith to understand. She frowns confused before attempting to rid of the ranch herself, and failing. Just like in the movies…

She’s his girlfriend, surely he’s allowed to kiss her on the cheek just because he loves her! Not because there’s ranch coincidentally in the spot where he had planned to kiss her? But theres 2 places with ranch.. What’s the ‘smooth’ way to go about this? Wraith is still looking at him confused again as she attempts with her tongue this time and Mirage has to keep his laughter in.

Slowly shaking his head, he starts to lean forward and reaches out his hand. 

On instinct, Wraith starts leaning back, away from his reach.

“What are you doing?”

She asks him with quick words, closer to a whisper than Mirage was earlier.

“You have ranch on your face.”

“Just tell me where it is and i’ll get it off myself.”

“No I’m already here, approaching you here, like this, let me finish what I started you have ranch on your face let me get it for you……. Please?”

Wraith takes a moment, her ass almost leaving the seat she leant back so far. Things start to line up in her head as she finally realises what Mirages plan is, sitting back down on the seat fully.

“...This is about that one scene from that one movie isn’t it?”

His cheeks grow warm as Wraith unfolds his plan, but he doesn’t retreat.

“Pfft-- No… of course not! That  _ one  _ movie yeah real specific, this isn’t about a-a movie this… this is about a gentlemen! Wanting to be kind towards his beloved by helping her not look silly with ranch on her face…. In the most romantic way possible…”

His ‘Beloved’ rolls her eyes, though the small smile on her face can’t deny how cute she finds him. He has changed her life so dramatically, it’s hard to imagine life without him. He opened up all her doors, the ones with locks he found the key to, the walls without doors he broke his way through. This dork so close to her face right now, capable of such strength, it truly amazes her. So she takes the L on this one, his wish may be stupid, but she knows itll make him happy. 

“What do you mean i have ranch on my face?”

Mirages eyes almost sparkle with the scene set by Wraith, their faces already within close proximity. His free hand comes up, slowly cupping her face and his thumb slowly wiping away the smudge of ranch sauce from her flushed skin.

Their eyes meet, her lips are right there but the other smear of ranch must be defeated first...

He hesitantly breaks eye contact to watch her lips move past his and his own press to her cheek. Scared of lingering too long he pulls back, bringing the ranch sauce with him.

Ranch sauce has never really been his favorite, but right now? It’s the best tasting sauce in the world. 

Their faces are still so close together, Mirages lips break out in one of his biggest smiles ever and it’s contagious; Wraiths frown not strong enough, bringing a small smile of her own.

The scene seems so perfect until violent gagging fills the cafeteria and the lovebirds quickly pull apart. Looking around they now notice that the entire cast of legends were watching, Octane being the one to ruin it.

“You guys are gross! We’re tryna’ eat our burgers over here amiga!”

Without comment, the pair pull up the middle finger at the lot of them and turn back around, sitting even closer than they were earlier.

“Happy now? Mr Romantic.”

“Happy? Yes. Satisfied? Nowhere near.”

The playful smirk on his lips Wraith has seen before. Though, she doesn’t have time to think about it before his lips met hers again only briefly. 

Once more they part, for real this time. Mirage turning back to his burger. Wraith tucking her hair behind her ear and turning to the last of her meal, legs still brushing.

Mirage thinks he’ll get ranch sauce next time.


End file.
